


【未授翻】Falling Away with You by Resimesdra

by Kaiserwalzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserwalzer/pseuds/Kaiserwalzer
Summary: A translation of "Falling Away with You" by Resimesdra without permission (Can't find contact with the author)Falling Away with You by Resimesdra 的中文翻译，首发ETD【文案】“突然之间，一个崭新的世界在他的眼前展开了，Harry感觉自己就像爱丽丝踏进了镜子。”Harry远离了巫师世界一段时间去寻找他难得的平静，那些曾经作为巫师世界的VIP没办法带给他的心灵上的平静。然而他开始感到极度孤单……！这篇文最早发在The Hex Files，在Hex停了之后被AO3收录了。然而联系不到作者……所以本篇是无授权翻译，但的确不是我写的。如果作者看到，我放弃一切权利！I don't own this fic, I only translate it without a permission. If the author sees this, I give up every right
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

_**好吧**_ 。Harry想着，最后一次检查他的短消息。 _ **这应该能行**_ 。  
  
他按下手机发送键，然后长舒了一口气，既紧张又放松。他做了。他终于下定决心并且发送了那条该死的短信。但他现在所能做的只有等待。  
  
在于Voldemort的决战之后Harry一直感到极度孤独。他从没 _ **实际上**_ 一个人过，他的粉丝和爱慕者总是在他身边祝贺他，崇拜他，并且渴望满足他的任何要求——但正是这样让他觉得非常孤独。那些人假装他们知道Harry的任何事但实际上他们什么也不知道。这让他烦的要死。  
  
甚至他的朋友也改变了对他的态度，至少Harry感觉是，特别是在他和运动板后面的那些窃窃私语，和他回头看去时候的傻笑。他们在他周围变得局促——要么是因为他们不能忽略他现在是个名人了（比以往更有名），要么就是因为他们发现彼此互相吸引，Harry基本上是个电灯泡了。反正，Harry也不是特别需要他们的陪伴，所以他开始尽可能地躲着他们。  
  
这也是为什么Harry一点点转回麻瓜世界。那些在他小时候困扰他的事情——不知名，事实上没有人知道他是谁或者该死的在意他——现在看起来是个祝福。在街上或者餐馆里遇到他的时候没有人起坏心眼或者变得紧张，Harry觉得自己非常享受这一点。  
  
但是一阵之后，当平常人的新鲜感用完了的时候，Harry又感到孤独。他跟巫师世界和麻瓜世界的不少姑娘们约会过，但他跟她们在一起时从未感到舒适，实际上正相反。他从来没法放松，感到自己说的或者做的都是错的， 一旦他跟那位女士分道扬镳，他总是为逃过她的魔爪而感到幸运。  
  
Well，他或许对恋爱是怎么回事知道的不多——但他十分确定这不是正确的方式。  
  
在一个寒冷又雾蒙蒙的11月傍晚，Harry在回家路上无意间走进了一家gay bar（并且非常醉）——不过这成为了他犯过的最美好的错误。男人的肉体，性和汗水的味道立刻吸引了他，不久后他发现他被一个年轻的，裸着上身，有着暗金色的头发和温暖的棕色眼睛的年轻人推在墙上（并不是说Harry花了很长时间看他的眼睛），并得到了一个或许不是第一次但是是他体验过的最好的一个口活。  
  
突然之间，一个崭新的世界在他眼前展开了，Harry感觉自己就像爱丽丝穿过万花筒一般。  
  
起先，他觉得自己找到了完美的东西。他几乎每晚都在这些或者那些gay吧里，做一些奇妙的爱，感到自己年轻，有吸引力并且鲜活——但是一阵子之后，那种缺了一块的奇怪的感觉又回到了他脑子里。  
  
Harry忽略他，试图把它当做一只虫子一样碾死，但它还在那。它在他意识的后面徘徊就像他昨晚穿去夜店的的衣服纤维上沾的汗臭和烟味一样。  
  
Harry感到孤独。当他每天经过一晚狂野的，满足幻想的性之后早上在一个陌生人身边醒来时感到孤独，因为他完全不记得床伴的名字。当他起身拖着步子去浴室，发现只有他自己的牙刷立在镜子旁边时感到孤独。当他走进厨房打开冰箱发现只有一听啤酒和一双袜子的时候感到孤独，虽然只有上帝知道它们是怎么到那去的。  
  
当他带着两人份的早餐外带从街角的快餐店回来，只发现他的公寓空无一人而他的伴儿早已离开连个字条都没有留下时他感到 _ **极度的**_ 孤独。  
  
又一个那样的星期天早上，Harry坐在他的沙发上，吃完两份早餐的他感到有点恶心。他带着情绪，用油乎乎的手指翻动着报纸，碰巧他翻到了“孤独的心”这个版块。  
  
Harry的心跳漏了一拍，他忘了肚子里两个鸡蛋也帮了忙，专注于眼前的小广告。  
  
没有一条姑娘们的广告，那些他仅仅扫过一眼，能提起他的兴趣，基佬们的广告他也跳过了。那儿有着成堆的“火辣，饥渴的小伙子”寻找着“狂野，淫荡的猴子搬的性”。成为基佬好像一切都跟性有关吓坏了Harry。  
  
他平时不会介意，但是现在， 他处在别样的情绪中。他只不过是想要一个能跟他一起窝在沙发上的人，一个能亲密搂抱的人，一个可以让他宠坏的人。一个爱人。不是仅仅与他做爱，而是真诚地，疯狂地，深深地 _爱着_ 的人。  
  
他即将放弃看广告准备去街角的宠物店买一只猫来代替，然后他发现了它。那是一个短广告，几乎在页面最末端。然而当Harry看了它之后，他的心跳加速了。  
  
 _Tristan（20岁）：嘿，朋友们！我新发现自己是基佬，但我不想我的第一次是跟一个我不认识的随便的什么人。我想找个我能真的关心的人——一个我能爱上的人。你会是那个特别的人吗？_  
  
这条广告的什么深深地触动了Harry。有个和他想要的一模一样的人！Well，不是说Harry还关心他的第一次，毕竟他很久前就失去了第一次，但仍然……  
  
他用颤抖的手指拿出手机，他不得不反复编辑了上千次短信因为他觉得在他挑剔的眼中一切看起来都很糟糕。不过最后他终于编辑好了短信。  
  
 _嘿，Tristan！今早我看到了你的广告，我认为我们很有共同点。我感觉我花了一个永恒的时间去寻找另一半（the right person），但从未成功。我21岁——觉得你或许想知道。请回消息，我很愿意更好的了解你！Jamie  
_  
Harry最后决定还是用这些日子以来用的名字。因为第一那实际上是他的中间名，用这个名字不算是完全的谎言，第二，比起Harry他更喜欢这个名字。他也决定尽量缩短他的个人信息，他不希望Tristan认为他是个肤浅自恋的人。  
  
他及其紧张地发送了消息，祈祷着Tristan尽快给他回复。  
  
他不需要担心。差不多2小时后他的手机鸣叫着宣布有一条新消息。Harry冲出浴室，过于快速以至于差点被自己的脚绊倒，他从沙发上抓起手机。  
  
 _嗨，Jamie！感谢来信。你听上去像个体面人，我愿意与你保持接触。请你告诉我一些关于你的事。我也希望能了解你。~Tristan  
_  
Harry的心脏不规则地跳着。有什么告诉了Harry， Tristan是个可爱的家伙，但他甚至不知道为什么会这样认为。那个男孩还没有告诉Harry关于他的任何事，更不必说Harry也没法知道他说的是真是假，就算他说了的话。  
  
 _你想知道什么？顺便说，我发现很多人用昵称——Tristan是你的真名吗？_  
  
答案马上就来了。  
  
 _不，Tristan不是我的真名。如果我们用这个名字的话会让你困扰吗？我不是很喜欢我的真名，你知道。我想知道你的什么……你成为基佬有多久了_ ？  
  
Harry看到这的时候笑了。  
  
 _不，这一点也不困扰我。我知道许多人不喜欢或者不用他们的教名，所以不用担心。说到你的问题：我猜我一直是基佬，但是我最近才意识到这点。那是个意外。在这之前，我一直试图跟女孩子们出去，但是结果很惨烈。你呢？_  
  
Tristan写道：  
  
 _我大概12岁的时候知道了我是基佬。对我来说这很难，因为我父母很严厉，我不能告诉他们。我现在还没有告诉他们。实际上，我家没有人知道。你出柜了吗？_  
  
Harry皱眉。可怜的男孩，他似乎在家过得不好。  
  
 _我很抱歉听到你的家人们并不开明。我从来没有机会告诉我的父母。我不知道他们会不会同意，不过我认为他们会的。我的朋友们也不知道， 但并不是因为我瞒着他们。只是我跟他们已经很久没有见面了。_  
  
 _你说你从来没有机会告诉你的父母是什么意思？他们出什么事了吗？我没有真正的朋友，只有一些假装喜欢我的人，因为他们觉得这样会给他们带来好处。他们不需要知道这个，所以我没说过。Btw，你说你意外发现了是什么意思？_  
  
Harry吞了吞口水。他没想现在就告诉Tristan他是个孤儿。这会让Harry看起来在寻求他的同情，但是他根本没有。但是他没法不告诉他，不是吗？他决定用Dursley版本的故事。  
  
 _我的父母在我小时候车祸去世了。有时候我想知道有父母是什么感觉，但是大部分时间我没有想念他们，毕竟我从来不认识他们。那是个意外是因为我基本上是跌进了一家gay吧的门，在我意识到自己是基佬之前。不过在那个吧里我很快地意识到了。_  
  
Tristan这次的回复花了点时间，Harry已经开始担心了。或许他对父母的事太不关心了？或许Tristan觉得他太冷漠或是别的什么？  
他准备发第二条短信问问有哪里不对，他的手机震了。  
  
 _关于你父母的事我很遗憾！有时候，其实，我希望我也是个孤儿。这听起来很严重，但是你不知道我父母让我做了些什么……所以你已经有过性了？我……well，我之前觉得你跟我一样也是个处。_  
  
Harry又吞了口水。现在Tristan听上去很失望。Harry要为了gay吧的那部分踢自己了。如果Tristan认为他跟其他那些沉迷于性的家伙一样怎么办？  
  
 _我已经有过性经历了，这是真的。我不会说谎告诉你那些不好，因为实际上那很好。只是……我从来没有跟对我来说有意义的人做过。你失望了吗？_  
  
这次他没有等很久。  
  
 _我没有真的失望，更像是惊讶。不过，再一次，是我的错，简单地认为你没有经验，你甚至没有说过。不要担心，那不是问题。我很高兴你没有骗我。那么，你是上面的还是下面的？_  
  
Harry看到这条喷了他的饮料。然后他笑了。OK，所以Tristan也不是个圣人。他或许仍然是个处子，但他绝对对性感兴趣。Harry对自己笑了。这很好。这非常，非常好。因为就算他要找个人有更多但他仍然喜欢性。放弃性是 _ **不可能**_ 的。  
  
 _我很高兴你没有生气或什么_ 。Harry打字。然后他停住了，思考了一会。他是个上面的还是下面的？ _我是个上面的还是下面的——well，我两种都试过，不过说实话，我更喜欢做上面的。你想出自己是什么的了吗？_  
  
Harry读下一条信息的时候觉得他能感到Tristan脸上的潮红。  
  
 _我不确定。有时候，当我……你知道……幻想的时候，我想象着我双手和膝盖在地上，屁股上有个大xx。但是我猜我得真的试试才能知道我更喜欢哪个。你有钟爱的幻想吗，Jamie？_  
  
上帝啊。Tristan的话让他的分身紧紧地顶着裤子，Harry不得不伸手调整了一下它的位置。那个男孩是如此天真。他有没有钟爱的幻想？  
  
Well，有一个想象的场景里Harry在更衣室的浴室里弄乱了Draco Malfoy的头发。Harry有点惊讶这是最先跳进他脑海里的场景，就算是知道他是基佬之后（这意味着他与Malfoy快两年没见了）。但是一旦忽略掉刚开始的争吵，他发现他十分可爱。他被迫承认这或许指向了一些以前被藏起来的，他的前宿敌带来的吸引力。但是他喜欢把这当做应对他的过去的一种奇怪的方式。  
  
当然，Harry不准备告诉Tristan这些。他不认为那个男孩会喜欢听到关于另一个家伙的细节。  
  
 _有时候我会想象一场足球比赛之后，我和我的队友们在浴室里。那儿又热又蒸汽弥漫。我队里有个可爱的男孩，他穿过蒸汽对我眨眼。浴室我朝他走去，跪下来把他吸出来。没有人注意到我们，因为他们看不到，并且他尽全力地不发出引人注意的声音……我甚至不踢足球，但是我觉得那很火辣_ 。  
  
Harry咬着嘴唇发送了信息。他不确定他是不是过头了。他十分紧张，不过下一条短信终于来了。  
  
他的心提到了嗓子眼  
  
 _020 7362 54xx 你能给我打电话说说那个吗？_


	2. Bliss

Harry用颤抖的手打了拨了电话号码。他能听见自己的脉搏在耳中轰鸣，让他不确定他是不是能听得懂Tristan说的话。他以前从来没有这么激动过。是的，well，之前他得面对Voldemort，或许，不过那不一样，当然。  
  
电话响了一声半就被接通了。“Jamie？”  
  
电话那头的声音听上去有点喘不过气，但是很年轻悦耳，并且至少跟Harry一样激动而紧张。“是的。”他说，试图让自己的声音平稳冷静而不是女孩子气的尖声，“是我。”  
  
短暂的沉默。然后“该死，这真是该死的尴尬，不是吗？”  
  
“是啊，”Harry同意。“非常。”Tristan的声音听上去有点耳熟。不过当他再次想到每次他接到电话——大部分时间都是接到录音留言，他并没有什么好的听力。  
  
“那么，呃，你好吗？”  
  
“非常紧张和一切的什么。”Harry承认。“这是我第一次做这样的事。”  
  
Tristan笑了，Harry决定他的笑声很悦耳。“我也是，我不敢相信我给了你我的电话号码。”  
  
“你后悔吗？”Harry问，感到有一盆冷水浇下来。  
  
“不，”Tristan很快地说，“完全不。只是有点……奇怪。我往常不这样……冲动，你必须知道。”  
  
“Well，我很高兴你也是这么想，”Harry诚实地说，“跟你谈话很高兴，虽然我们现在还并不十分了解对方。”  
  
他可以实质上地感到Tristan在电话那头的微笑。“Well，我之前告诉了你我最爱的性幻想。有些人认识了我一辈子也不知道那些事情。”  
  
Harry轻笑。他真的开始喜欢上了Tristan。他几乎可以想象他的长相。他大概有着柔软的金色卷发和蓝眼睛…皮肤颜色有点深…鼻子周围有些雀斑…他的牙可能有些不整齐，但完全不会降低他微笑的魅力。Harry发觉自己正对着话筒傻笑。OK，那么他对金发 **有些** 偏爱。  
  
“你现在是一个人吗？”Harry问了更多，他需要一些话题多于他认为这重要。“或者你父母在家？”  
  
“我不再跟父母住在一起了。”Tristan说，“我在差不多两个月前搬出来了，我实在是忍不了了。”  
  
Harry皱眉，“他们对你做了什么？”  
  
“我父亲…他总是强迫我找个姑娘什么的。我母亲……well，她说她不同意他，但她也从来不为我说些什么，然后……”他停了一下，“听着，我们不要再谈论我的父母了好吗？我不想不高兴。”  
  
“哦，当然，我很抱歉。”Harry支吾着说，感到自己蠢得难以置信。  
  
“没事，”Tristan轻声说，“Jamie？你能……呃……给我讲讲你的第一次吗？”  
  
Harry觉得自己的脸火辣辣的。他平时不会谈论性，他只是不。OK，在做的时候他会说些什么但是在这之外……“我……呃……好吧。”他停顿，“你最想知道什么?”  
  
“我不知道……所有的。任何事。你能分享的那些。”  
  
Harry清了清嗓子，试着想起他第一次时的所有事。  
  
“那么。那是一个寒冷又起雾的11月晚上。我跟一个在学校认识的姑娘去了酒吧……”  
  
“你上了什么课？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“在大学里，我是说。你是学什么的？”  
  
“哦，呃，英语和文学。”说实话，Harry上学只是因为他需要什么来让他自己保持忙碌，直到他决定好此生要做什么。他觉得自己喜欢文学，所以他上了大学。他不真的认为自己以后要做些什么相关的，因为他猜自己最终还是要回到巫师世界的。但是当然，他不能告诉Tristan那个。“你呢？你平时做什么？”  
  
短暂的停顿。“呃……我还没有决定我要做什么。那么，你跟那个姑娘在酒吧。然后发生什么了？”他似乎想快点跳过关于职业的话题，Harry也害怕Tristan问一些他没有答案的问题，所以他顺势换了话题。  
  
“对。我们在酒吧，两个人都喝的很醉。然后某个时候我注意到Abby在跟我调情。你知道，扇动她的睫毛，用脚碰我的腿还有别的什么诡异的动作。我，因为一些原因迅速地理解了这些，对她丝毫不感兴趣。所以我很想赶紧离开那个酒吧，离她远远的。”  
  
“如果你都不喜欢她那为什么你要跟她出去？”Tristan打断他，听上去很疑惑。  
  
“不是说我不喜欢她。我是说，她是个好姑娘，我们当时是很好的朋友。但是我不想跟她有，你知道，性方面的交往。但是她好像不了解这个。”  
  
“我知道了。继续。”  
  
“Well，我找了些蹩脚的要死的借口，说我要完成一篇论文。这个借口真的太蠢了因为她肯定知道我们没有论文。然后我走向门口，庆幸我又逃开了。”  
  
“你告诉我你不知道你是基佬？难道你对女孩完全没有兴趣这点不可疑吗？”  
  
“呃……”Harry想了一会，“事实上，不。我是说，我从来都有点跟别人不一样。在学校的时候我跟我最好朋友的妹妹有段糟透了的恋爱，我还跟一个男朋友死在……呃……车祸，的姑娘有一段。我以为我需要一些时间来重新习惯姑娘们。”  
  
车祸似乎是巫师世界外的人们死亡的唯一方式，真的。另外，Harry觉得他刚把自己形容成了一个变态—— **我跟其他任何人都不一样** ，真是的！  
“那么一直以来你都没发掘自己喜欢的是cock？”Tristan听上去很怀疑。  
  
Harry耸肩，接着想起来Tristan看不到他。“Well，曾经有个男孩……他跟我同个年级，我没法忍他。但是他长得相当好。有那么一些时候我想过我们互相看不顺眼是不是因为我们秘密地喜欢着对方。但是他从来没有表现得被我吸引，所以我想就是这样了。”  
  
“哦，”Tristan轻柔地说，“我想我知道你的意思。这是我知道我是基佬的方式，实际上。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“是的，well。他挺受欢迎的，每个人都爱他，他甚至什么都没干。至少，当时没有。后来……随便什么， 我猜他就是这样，自信又满不在乎。任何时候他走进一间屋子，就好像他是主人一样。我……我知道这听上去很蠢，但就是那样。我从一开始就喜欢他，但是他……well，他好像都不知道我存在一样。所以我做了很多蠢事去引起他的注意，但是只让他讨厌我。”Tristan停顿，“我……一旦我发现为什么我想要引起他的注意，事情就变得很让我沮丧了。”  
  
“我可以想象。”Harry同情地说。他真的可以同理。他记得引起Cho的注意是多么令人沮丧，她几乎已经要喜欢上他了。Tristan说的这个男人一定是个混蛋。“那么，你们在一起了吗？”  
  
Tristan叹气，“没有。毕业后我就再也没有见过他了。他一定在哪做着什么好事并且用他的无与伦比的孩子为世界增加人口……不过我们不说这个了，让我们回到你的第一次。”  
  
“好吧。”Harry说，虽然他对Tristan的故事更感兴趣。“我走出那个酒吧。我挺醉的而且有点想不起来我的公寓在哪，毕竟我刚搬过去。Anyway，记得我说过那天很冷？Well，的确很冷，沿着空无一人的马路踉跄了一会之后，我觉得我的屁股要被冻掉了。所以我告诉自己，在下一个路过的酒吧里让自己暖和一下没什么大不了的——我也是这么做的。结果我发现那个酒吧是个gay吧——后来有个火辣的家伙跟我搭讪的时候我才发现。”  
  
“他跟你搭讪？他说了什么？”  
  
“哦，我不知道。大概是什么‘嘿，可人儿，从没在这儿见过你，想跳舞吗?’”  
  
“他看起来怎么样？”  
  
“我记不太清楚了。那儿很黑我又很醉……”  
  
“哦别这样，再想想。”  
  
“好吧，我想他的头发是暗金色并且……well， **没穿上衣** 。”  
  
“英俊？”  
  
“非常。十分可爱，实际上。Anyway，我们跳了一会舞——我不知道他是怎么让我跳舞的，因为我一般不跳舞——最后他开始挑逗我。”  
  
“他……挑逗你？”Tristan的声音听起来好奇，又有点紧张。  
  
“是的……他冲着我压过来，突然我感到他的手在我的裤裆上。”  
  
Tristan倒吸一口气，“他在舞池里摸你？在任何人都能看到的地方？”  
  
Harry大笑，“没人在乎。在大部分gay吧里，哪里都能看到性。人们爱抚，亲吻，互相抚摸。只要你不在酒吧里上了你的同伴，别人不会在意的。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“你之前从没去过酒吧？”  
  
“没有，我不想自己去。”Tristan听上去有点害羞又顺从。  
  
“我们应该一起去。总有一天。”  
  
“那会很好的。我觉得我应该会喜欢那样。”Tristan听上去有点远，Harry又一次觉得他是不是过分了。  
  
“想要我继续吗？”  
  
“是的，请。”  
  
“好吧。当我意识到那个人在干嘛的时候，我有点‘你在干嘛？’，然后他说‘哈尼，你有个最可爱的分身，让我们离开这我会给你个难忘的口角’。”  
  
“那么你跟他走了?”Tristan有点喘地说，“你不害怕吗？”  
  
Harry想了一下，“我猜我应该怕。不过我当时仍然十分醉并且，well，我裤子里的东西已经硬了，所以我不介意他提供的服务。直到第二天早上我才完全意识到我做了什么和那意味着什么。他带我去了洗手间——那儿有个标志写着‘不许在厕所搞’但是没人在乎——我靠在一个隔间的墙上。他脱下我的裤子，太慢了我觉得他要是再不加快我就要死了，然后他突然跪了下来。”  
  
“哦，上帝，”Tristan说，听起来呼吸急促了不少。Harry忍不住去想这个男孩是不是在他们说话的同时自慰，或者在楼梯往返跑。“接着呢？”  
  
Harry叹气，然后闭上眼回想那个场景，“他拿出了我的东西。上帝，我太硬了。我以为他看着我的样子会让我出来，但是我没有。他用他的棕色大眼睛看着我，然后说‘你有个棒极了的分身’，我绝对为此疯狂了但是他慢慢地来。他先舔了前端，缓慢地，用舌头打圈直到我想要尖叫，然后他终于把我全部含进去了。”

Harry回想着那场景，完全无法管住自己摸下裤子的手。他的坚硬顶着裤子，他隔着布料轻轻抚摸的时候感觉很棒。谈论性没有那么坏，实际上。  
“那是我感到过最激烈的了。湿润，融化般的热度环绕着我的分身。他用一种非常技巧性的方式吸我，让我想干他的嘴。该死，我想抓住他的头然后干他的嘴因为我从来没有想那样急切的想要出来。”  
  
对面发出了一声像是被噎住了的声音，Harry的思绪被打断了，“Tristan？你还好吗？”  
  
“我……好……我……给我一会……”那个男孩喘息着说，突然Harry明白了是怎么回事。  
  
“嘿！你在摸自己吗？”Harry问，一个坏笑浮现在他嘴边。  
  
那是个被震惊了的停顿，“我……没有？”  
  
Harry笑了，“我不信，你把分身拿出来了，不是吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“那 **很** 火辣。”  
  
“你……你这么认为？”Tristan听上去不确定，Harry发现自己在笑他有多可爱。  
  
“绝对。我太硬了，感觉我的裤子要爆炸了——我等不及要先去料理我的东西了”  
  
“那么……为什么你不现在做？我们可以……一起做。”

Harry哽住了，他的分身又长了一寸，尽管Harry发誓他的皮没有足够的长度给它。“你确定？我不想强迫你做什么。”  
  
Tristan轻笑，“你不会。我已经准备好很久了。只是……只是告诉我你在做什么。”  
  
Harry咬着下唇，他从来没有试过电话性爱，但是这会坏到哪里去？“我在拉开裤子的拉链，”他听到自己说，“你在做什么？”  
  
“我握着我的分身，在等你的加入。”Harry能实质上地感到Tristan的笑。不是说他知道Tristan的笑是什么样的，但是那必然是可爱的。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”他边把分身从内裤中解放出来边问，“你的分身在你的手中感觉是什么样的？”  
  
“我……它很热很重又光滑，它有时候会抽动一下。如果我挤压它我能感到血管在表皮下面搏动，那很有趣。”  
  
“我准备好了。”Harry嘶哑地说，“我把它拿了出来，我正在弄它。上帝，这感觉很好。你在做什么？”  
  
“我在玩我的球。我喜欢那样。你知道下面的皮肤有多软吗？感觉就像液体丝绸一样。”  
  
Harry伸手托住自己的睾丸，他发觉Tristan是对的，“Hmmm，是很好。现在呢？”  
  
Tristan似乎变得更放得开，“我从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，挤了一些在我的手心里。它冰凉又滑滑的，但是在我的炎热上感觉很好……然后……uh……”  
  
 **哦，上帝** ，Harry想，稍微握紧了一点他的东西。这是我做过的最令人激动的事之一！  
  
“弄一些在你手指上，”Harry听到自己说，“然后试着……”  
  
“我知道，”Tristan呼吸，“我正准备那么做。”  
  
 **Fuck**  
  
“告诉我你在干嘛！”Harry要求，他的分身在手中猛烈地搏动着。他知道他就要出来了，但是他才刚开始套弄。他错了，他想。这不是最激动人心的事之一，这就是他做过的最令人激动的事！  
  
“我在润滑我的入口……现在……我把手指伸进去了……然后……uh fuck……哦……我可以假装是你的手指在我的屁股里……Jamie……”  
  
Harry几乎咬穿了他的下唇。一个家伙只能接受这么多，他要爆发了。“放进……再放进一只，”他挤压分身，手快速地上下，“哦……fuck……告诉我那感觉怎么样。”  
  
“我……我……哦……哦上帝……哦 **上帝** ……Jamie……我不行了……”  
  
Harry自己也在边缘了，但是他不想出来，不想在Tristan出来之前。哦该死，如果他现在就能见到他，他会洒在他的后背上，他的脸潮红，他的手指在屁股里……那会是一幅什么美景！  
  
接着一声被噎住的呻吟在Harry耳边响起，Harry知道那意味着Tristan刚刚高潮了，于是允许自己释放。他不记得以前高潮是这么放松的一件事。

Harry滑进椅子里，感觉自己完全没有骨头，他不想要任何东西，只想翻身睡觉。如果有Tristan在旁边就完美了。对一个你完全不了解的人这么投入感情  
是不是很蠢？Harry不确定，老实说，他也不在乎。  
  
“哦我的天，”他最后说，无声地笑着，喘不过来气，“那真是……”  
  
“Yeah，”Tristan听上去像Harry一样满足又疲惫，“那太激烈了。”  
  
“我棒吗？”Harry懒散地笑。  
  
“最好的，”Tristan困倦的声音传过来，Harry笑的更大了。  
  
接着，“嘿，Jamie？”  
  
“恩？”  
  
“真实地来一场怎么样？”


	3. Apocalypse Please

Draco Malfoy几乎确定他是疯了。不然什么能解释他在镜子前站了两个小时，试图决定他今天要穿什么。他从来没有对他的穿着想过这么多，直到现在。他的打扮总是很体面——但是今天是特别的。今天，Draco想要看起来很好，特别好。因为今天，Draco要去见Jamie。  
  
自从他们电话中命运般的夜晚已经过去两周了。两周内他们互相发了一些简短的消息，也打过电话——但是他们再也没有做些他们第一晚做的事。他们花了些时间鼓起勇气真正的见面，现在他们觉得已经准备好了。  
  
除了，现在，Draco一点也没有准备好。在他生命中的第一次，他感到自己无比丑陋。他发誓有痘痘从皮肤下冒出，那儿以前从来没有过；还有他的头发是彻头彻尾的乱糟糟；他的衣服根本不合身；他也不确定要不要穿上之前新买的Converse鞋，或者是那双优雅的拖鞋，他总是在想要给对方留下好印象时穿它。  
  
他们决定去公园走走，或许来点冰淇淋——但是现在，天空灰暗又阴沉，并且看上去随时都要下雨了。  
  
一边诅咒着，Draco把一管空了的发胶摔进垃圾桶里，然后愤怒地用水梳着他的头发。为什么一切都该死的复杂？难道他不能像其他人一样有个普通的约会吗？  
  
他看向镜子，绝望浮现在他的脸上。Draco意识到他现在的状态意味着他真的很喜欢Jamie。并且他真的，真的， **真的** 很想让Jamie也喜欢他。这是件大事，因为Draco很久都没有对任何人有过如此强烈的感情了，自从他多年前不幸的对Potter的好感之后，就是那个了。  
  
Draco叹气。真是一团糟。就他所知的，Jamie可能会5英尺高400磅重，他可能脸上全是痘痘，还可能过分咬合，他的分身可能只有花生大然而他的脚可能臭得像死老鼠，他也可能有汗臭并且不刷牙，又或者他穿着他祖母的运动鞋……  
  
Draco想用头撞墙。他让自己陷入了什么？什么迫使他提出这次见面？他告诉父母他要搬出来住的时候都没有这么紧张，那时候他都在边缘了（想到Draco的家庭情况，这很让人理解）。他的父亲大发脾气而他的母亲哭了，但是Draco仅仅为了能离开那里而高兴。他再没跟他们联系过。Well，除了他母亲一封哭哭啼啼的信，用了不多的字眼让他回去。Draco读到信的时候有些低落，他内部有什么让他回到她身边——因为除了那些，Draco仍然十分爱他的母亲。有时候他甚至不觉得自己完全长大了，仍然想蜷缩回母亲的怀抱。  
  
考虑到他新赢来的自由帮了他一点，但是又一次的，Draco在麻瓜世界里生活了两个月却仍然没有一个熟人。大部分是因为Draco躲在他的新公寓里读他能找到的所有关于麻瓜文化的书，因为他觉得在弄清电话是怎么工作的之前他还没准备好进入这个世界。现在他已经知道了所有，他觉得自己应该出去交些新朋友了。  
  
只剩下一个小问题：Draco Malfoy不知道怎么交朋友。他在学校的那些朋友并不是真正的朋友，因为，就像他告诉Jamie的那样，他们对他好只因为他们的父母让他们那么做……也因为他们能嗅到陪伴他带来的好处，他们没想错——Draco不用做任何事去得到友谊。Draco唯一一次试着交朋友是跟Harry Potter，看那个的结果是什么！  
  
不止一次他都想收拾细软回到巫师世界去。但是他想起他父亲眼中严肃的神情，不可避免的与PansyParkinson的婚姻（这个念头本身就让Draco发抖，而他的老二缩的像葡萄那么大），还有那些怀疑指控的眼神，每天Draco走在路上都能看到。当然，没有人能忘记Malfoy一家——尤其是Draco——在大战开始之前的角色，也似乎没有人关心他们实际上在战争结束之前就转换了阵营。  
  
Draco自己从没走出那个创伤般的夜晚，那个夜晚Dumbledore被杀了。有时候他尖叫着醒来，那个老人脸上的神情清楚的浮现在他眼前。他从来不想让他死，就算他对那个老家伙没有任何的同情，但他真的没有选择。  
  
但是谁在乎Draco是不是为了从一个追求力量的疯子那救出母亲而做下那些事？他们看到的只是个混蛋背叛者杀了他们的领袖。没有人费心问过Draco一丁点儿的——无法否认愚蠢的，但是在病态而扭曲的高尚的——行动。  
  
不，这更好，不知名和隐匿，在一个从来没人听说过Draco Malfoy这个名字的世界里，这里没人关心他曾经被卷入一个导致重要人物死亡的事件里——因为也没有知道Albus Dumbledore的名字。最好的是，没人关心Draco是个基佬。他可以挑逗每个他想要的家伙，尽管他值得，但是没人会看第二眼。  
  
至少——理论上是。但是实际上，Draco还没克服紧张，走出门跟人聊天。 **任何人** 。事实上，Draco开始觉得越来越像一个岛，他在崩溃的边缘，想要爬回庄园。因为，真的，哪怕与他不想要的女人的强制联姻也比这个孤独强。直到他在报纸上看到了“孤独的心”这个版块。  
  
他花了整整2天跟自己吵架才决定登那个广告。然后，他又花了两天搞了一个手机，因为，很明显，这不用猫头鹰邮件。搞清楚手机是怎么用的有点难，不过Draco从来不傻，他几乎立马就学会了。他不确定要怎么写消息或者怎么跟外面的人相处，但他精确地写了他脑子里的东西，仅仅省略了他是有多么绝望的孤独。  
  
他的广告有很多很多回复（Draco猜这只是因为他是个年轻的基佬处子而许多基佬只想要个这样的人），但是没有人对他来说有吸引力。Draco勉强接受了，半期待着另一条“嘿，可人儿，今天下午有空吗？我想让你见见我的*特别的人*，harr harr”，但是又因为收到的短信从来不是这样而松了口气。  
  
Jamie的短信像是沙漠里的一场雨。  
  
说实话，Draco不知道为什么他觉得那短信和亲切，但是他的确如此，他的手指几乎是迫不及待地回复了。不过他的脑子让他慢下来，强制他多等上一会而不是被牵着走。两个小时似乎够了，Draco允许自己按下发送键。  
  
接下来的对话令人惊讶地好。Draco不知怎的觉得他们好像已经认识彼此很长时间了，彼此知道对方的感受……但那当然是胡话，因为Jamie是Draco实际上接触的第一个麻瓜。  
  
性不可避免地成为了他们的话题，Draco有些失望地知道Jamie实际上比他有经验多了。但当他克服了一开始的震惊，他觉得那很令人兴奋。Jamie能教他很多……  
  
仅仅这个想法就让他硬了，他不能拒绝调戏Jamie的念头，所以他告诉了Jamie他的幻想。那是真的，Draco真的幻想过在下面，但是他只告诉了Jamie因为他确信这能让那个男孩兴起。  
  
他没猜错，接下来的是Draco有过的最棒的性经历。那包括了他躲在更衣室里偷看到Potter在浴室自慰！Draco想到这个仍然会脸红，但是想到在这些年里这给了他不少素材，他不得不承认值了。  
  
Jamie的一切让Draco放纵，这也是为什么他想要见面。盯着镜子里他的眼袋，Draco相当后悔这个决定。  
  
令人惊讶的是，当Draco离开公寓去约定的冰淇淋店时并没有下雨。他有点晚了，但是这是故意的，因为这能让他有时间去看看所有可能是他的人。如果他看到什么不喜欢的东西，他总是可以走的。虽然这个意图不是很高雅，但是该死的他现在不能感到优雅，因为他的血液在身体里大叫着，非常响亮以至于他没听到电车的声音而差点被撞倒。  
  
突然，Draco意识到他们没有什么可以让他们认出彼此。他们没有约定带什么东西——比如玫瑰，或者别的什么老掉牙的东西。他们只是觉得在见面时能人出彼此。好吧，Draco觉得这不算坏。他们可能是仅有的干站着的傻瓜——如果他们不能马上认出彼此，那么他们就可以找另一个呆子，那肯定就是他们通信的人。  
  
他缓慢接近了冰淇淋店，保持着距离——他惊讶地差点把自己绊倒。他简直不能相信自己的眼睛，但是在好几次眨眼之后它还在那儿：他在那，Harry Potter，在冰淇淋店门口徘徊就好像这个地方是他的。  
  
Draco吞口水，然后又吞咽了一次。该死的没门！他绝不会在Potter盯着他每一步的时候过去暴露自己。哦，不。绝不！他宁愿立刻死在牡丹花丛里也不愿让Potter认出他。  
  
Draco藏在长椅后面敬畏地望过去。Potter，令人惊叹地，变得比在学校时更吸引人了。他的黑发跟以前一样杂乱，只不过现在好像更艺术地“造型”了。他穿着一条水洗牛仔裤，绿色长袖衫和一双匡威鞋——跟Draco决定穿的一样。该死。该死，该死，该死。要跟Potter比的话，Draco如何找出Jamie的任何优点？该死的Potter，看起来就像是性感的化身。至少对Draco来说。  
  
Fucking shit。  
  
Draco挪开了几米，为了不必看着那个性感的蠢货Potter在街上来回走。他掏出手机，他得给Jamie打个电话换个地方见面。这是他唯一的机会而他不能该死的搞砸了这个。  
  
“嘿 Jamie，是我，Tristan。”  
  
“嘿！出什么事了？”  
  
“我们能，呃，换个地方见面吗？”Draco吞口水。他听上去一定蠢极了。  
  
“呃，当然。如果你想的话。不过为什么？”  
  
“我……” **我刚看到了我以前有好感的人，如果我不赶紧离开，我可能会不小心跳到他身上** 。“我刚看到了一个不想遇到的人。让我们在公园里见面吧？喷泉这怎么样？”  
  
“好的，没问题，我这就来。”  
  
Draco颤抖着长舒了一口气，放松了一点。好吧，所以就是这样了。  
  
他走向喷泉，坐在池子边上。他太累了所以不能躲了，也不能偷窥他了。这两样都进行得不错，或者说不好。  
  
他没在那呆太久就看到Harry Potter走过来，显然是在找个长椅坐下。Draco缩了缩身子，差点掉进喷泉池子里。这不怎么样。那家伙有什么毛病？！难道他搅乱Draco的生活还不够多吗？该死的他和他贴身的牛仔裤！  
  
然而接下来事情变得更糟了。  
  
Potter偶然转过头，凝视着Draco就好像他是个火星人或者什么。接着，他带着一个古怪的笑容慢慢地走向他。  
  
Draco想给他一拳。任何事，只要让这个傲慢的冷笑消失。  
  
“Well，well，well，这不是Draco Malfoy吗。”Potter冷笑，看起来就像要坐在他身边。Draco伸展身体试图占更大的地方，但是这不成功，毕竟他还是瘦削的那个。Potter没有注意Draco试图缩小剩下的空间，在他身旁坐了下来。毫无头绪。他的手碰到了Draco的，Draco马上缩回手，像被烫了一下似的。“是什么能让陛下特意来一次麻瓜世界？”  
  
Draco脸张红了，“这不关你该死的事，Potter！”他骂道。  
  
Potter看上去有点震惊，“注意语言，Malfoy！”  
  
Draco有点恼火的发现他被逗笑了而不是被冒犯了。他哼声说“既然现在你也有了侮辱性的评论那么你能滚开吗？我要在这见个人，而且我不想让你吓走他们。”  
  
Potter咧嘴笑了，“你提到了——我也有个约会。但是——”他看了一眼表，“他已经迟到了。不是说我特意要提，不过我们相处比以前平和了不少……”  
  
在不到十分钟的时间里，Draco第二次要跌进喷泉里。 Potter竟然是基佬？还跟他 **调情** ？哦甜蜜蜜的梅林，那些没有解放的性紧张（UST）*的岁月……有那么一会，Draco甚至想再给Jamie打个电话，说他的祖母被猫吃了什么的所以他要去葬礼，以便他能延长跟Harry，呃，Potter的相处时间。  
  
接着他想起来身边这位魅力无限的年轻人仍然是Harry Potter，而他刚才几乎是玩弄他了。为了不做出让他会在20秒内后悔的事情，Draco只是又喷了一次鼻息然后他们二人沉默地坐了一小会，虽然对Draco来说这实在太久了。  
  
终于，Harry叹息着拿出手机，“我想知道他在哪儿。”他嘟囔着拨了一个号码。几乎同时，Draco的手机贴着他的大腿开始震动。他迅速起身走出几米。他当然不需要Potter偷听到他跟Jamie的谈话——他也不想听Potter跟他的男朋友或者别的什么人说话。  
  
“你在哪儿？”Draco按下接听键的瞬间Jamie问，“我仿佛等了一个世纪。”  
  
Draco有些迷惑，“什么？但是我就在喷泉这！你知道我说的是哪个，不是吗？有一个骑士的那个？”  
  
“是的，你在哪？我就在喷泉这等着你呢。”  
  
Draco绕过石墙，但是视线里一个人都没有。除了Potter，当然，但是他当然不用考虑。  
  
“我哪都没看到你。你确定你在正确的喷泉这吗？”  
  
“这个血淋淋的公园里有几个带骑士的喷泉？”现在Jamie听上去绝对是生气了。“该死的你在玩弄我吗？”  
  
“我没有！”Draco，因为强烈的沮丧，几乎要哭了，“我在这，我在等你！现在快点！这有个我跟你说过的在学校的人，他在跟我搭话而我真的想离开这！”  
  
一阵沉默，Draco几乎要为了提到Harry而扇自己了。如果Jamie对他生气了怎么办？接着，  
  
“哦我的上帝。 **Malfoy？** 是 **你** 吗？！”  
  
Draco的手机掉了，他缓慢地转身，睁大双眼，祈祷着不要是他害怕的结果。Harry Potter正在盯着他，用一双瞪圆了的，震惊的眼睛。他微张着嘴，手机还在耳边。Draco僵住了一两秒，然后他转身，头也不回地跑了。


	4. Map of The Problemtique

Harry面朝下倒在床上接着沉重的叹了口气。他跟Tristan——不，是Malfoy！——见面已经过去两天了。两天了，自从他们发现彼此的身份，自从Harry被丢在喷泉前——这很讨厌，因为他被丢在公众面前，拿着手机，目瞪口呆地看着他的前宿敌迅速消失的身影。而且这两天Tristan—— **该死的** ！是Malfoy——没给他打电话或者发短信。  
  
这两天中，Harry真的开始想念那个男孩了。  
  
Harry呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里。梅林啊，他一直都感到很沮丧，自从……不。他从未感到如此沮丧过。这感觉让人恶心，毕竟他跟Tristan——看在上帝的份上，是Malfoy！——分享了那么多，他们可以相处得很好（更不要说那个最令人激动赞叹的完美的Harry有生以来有过的最好的性——他们甚至没有碰触到彼此或约会一段时间。Harry很难不去想如果他们真的做了会多么美妙）——但是现在一切都结束了。仅此而已。  
  
这不是因为他们见面时不喜欢彼此，不。就像Harry生命中所有的事一样，这都跟他的过去有关。他们不可能在一起因为他们曾经是谁，因为他们曾是宿敌而且他们不想成为朋友，或者发生关系，或者爱上彼此。任何事。  
  
Harry又叹了口气，难以置信地发现仅仅靠着回忆他们之前的电话性爱内容就能让他硬起来。他在骗谁？他为他感到难过。他一定是爱上了Tristan，只是现在他知道那其实是Malfoy——但他仍然。  
  
一点点。  
  
好吧，没准比一点点多一点。  
  
他在电话那头真的非常可爱。在他们在公园里，那个转折还没有发生的时候，Harry无法自制地红了脸，因为他的幻想——Malfoy在浴室的场景——不停地在他脑内出现，非常执着那种。  
  
该死，Malfoy比在学校时看起来好多了！他在学校的时候总是比Harry高一点，但是Malfoy好像在六年级时不再长高了，但是Harry在第七年的时候猛地长了一截。当然那对于霍格沃茨的师生来说不是一个真正意义上的第七年，毕竟战争开始了，没人再关注教育……  
  
不管怎么说，Malfoy现在比Harry矮了几寸（Harry非常喜欢这个），但是他的脸仍然很年轻，男孩气十足，尽管战争时Malfoy一家的生活并不很好。Harry在公园时一直想勾引他，而且他可能已经做了。但是他突然想起两件事，一是他正要跟“假定的世界上第二性感的男孩”约会，二是Malfoy并没有表现出同性的倾向。至少他认为没有。  
  
那么Harry到底对这件事是怎么想的？  
  
实话是，他不知道。整件事对他来说有点不好说。一方面，他觉得自己蠢透了而且被背叛了（这根本说不通，毕竟不像他自己，Draco从没有说过Tristan是他的真名，所以他实际上没有骗Harry，也没有拒绝回答Harry的问题），另一方面，他觉得自己对事情的结果奇怪地松了口气。  
  
因为，第一，Draco Malfoy是个非常有魅力的家伙，有着Harry想要的一切。并且他是金发。  
  
第二，Harry慢慢意识到在他们过去在校时的敌对和愚蠢的对抗中有更多的什么。  
  
最后，应该还有更多，Draco承认在学校时对他很有好感让Harry有些奇怪的头晕目眩的感觉。Harry以前从没发现过这个，但是他意识到自己也说了相似的东西，如果Malfoy仔细想想就能发现——不过Harry并不介意。他忙着想当年Malfoy的行为都是为了引起他的注意。多么让人难以忍受的可爱和无法抗拒！  
  
Harry再次叹气，这次不怎么委屈了。或许情况没那么坏。他全部要做的只是说服自己他真的想要Malfoy。然后说服Malfoy他仍然想要Harry并且Harry也想要他。这应该没那么难，Harry思索着，尽管这么多说服的工作让他头疼，他仍然憋不住那个笑容。  
  
Harry翻身，看着天花板。  
  
“Malfoy，”他试着说。不带恶意地说这个名字有点奇怪，完全的陌生，就像Harry以前从没说过一样。他摇摇头。这不行，他不能一直叫他的姓，如果Harry想让他相信自己是认真的。  
  
是时候用更亲近的名字了。  
  
Harry皱眉，集中了注意力。充满感情的喊一个你一直厌恶的人的名字比想的要难。  
  
“Draco。”他终于说出口，然后发现这其实很简单。“Draco。”他又说了一次对比。一点不坏。Harry微笑。Dra-是他舌尖在上颚的轻柔搔弄，-co滑过唇舌的夏日清风，轻柔又带着香气。  
  
“Draco。”多么美妙，令人赞叹又独特的名字！他怎么能一直对这样美丽的名字视而不见。  
  
Harry对自己翻了个白眼，虽然他咧嘴笑了。现在他有点傻，并且低俗，并且蠢。这样不好。只是——其实有点好。  
  
不知怎么，这非常，非常好。  
  
\--------  
  
Draco从浴室出来，用一条柔软的毛巾擦着头发，然后他看到了答录机上的小灯闪烁着。他悲哀地叹了口气。  
  
公园那可怕的事之后已经过去四天了，他仍然感到十分动摇。世界上有60亿麻瓜，但他还是要落回Potter上。这一点都不好笑。这是个 **悲剧** 。  
  
Draco在上周一直在否认，试着告诉自己他对Potter没有感觉，他没有被吸引，而且他 **再也不想见到他** 。  
  
在开始的两天里这很成功，Draco几乎要相信他不会为了这件事给自己已经受伤的心灵再添上一道永久的伤痕了——直到Potter开始给他打电话。  
  
Draco叹气，走向电话，把湿浴巾留在毯子上。他泡了几乎一个小时，现在他的皮肤又涨又皱。Draco发现自己最近干了很多蠢事，他觉得这一定是因为某个蠢货几乎每小时在他的答录机上留言。至少对Draco来说这绝对有关联。如果没有那些令人绝望的消息打扰他，忘掉这件事会快一点。Draco思索着，他的手已经放在删除键上了，就像之前每次那样。  
  
然而接下来他总是会投降然后听听Potter说了什么。听听Potter的声音听上去有点饥渴乞求和绝望，这让Draco又恶心又有点满足。他不知道为什么他对这件事这么有感觉，但是……一想到他告诉了Potter那么多私密的事，想到他基本上是把自己剖开给他看了，他便感到脆弱。每但想到他一直是在跟Harry该死的Potter聊天，他内心就有什么东西碎了。  
  
或许是自我防卫回来了，Draco沉思，这东西告诉他要在陷进去之前离远点，就像他以前干过许多次的那样。  
  
他不行。他处理不了这个。他知道Potter应该同样是个受害者，但是Potter一直都能很好的面对压力。Draco一直不太擅长处理这些，而且要严肃地怀疑他从来都不能处理好。Potter坚强而Draco软弱，而且他不愿意，更多地说，是 **不能** ，在人前暴露他脆弱的一面。现在不能。或许永远不能。  
  
不知怎么，Draco有点埋怨这都是Potter的错。一直都是，不是吗？所以为什么这次不是？难道他不应该察觉到Potter告诉他的关于学校里的男孩的故事隐藏了什么吗？上帝。仅仅想到他亲自告诉了Potter他一直隐藏的很好的秘密，没有人知道的秘密就让他感到畏缩。  
  
 _但是_ ，Draco脑中的小声音——这几天很唠叨——指出， _他的确说他过对你有好感。_  
  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”Draco低声说，“他从来没说过。他说他只是好奇。另外，我根本不知道他说的是不是我。Potter不喜欢很多人，如果我记得没错的话。”  
  
至少他们第一次聊天中发生的事对他们俩来说一样的侮辱人。Draco仍然不敢相信他对Harry该死的性感的声音那么有感觉，他根本不能把手抽出裤子。他为了Potter的话硬了，他把手指伸进后穴里还告诉了Potter他想象是他的手指，他还告诉了Potter他幻想着被干——很容易就能猜出是Potter的，毕竟他用了很多暗示。  
  
Draco的脸屈辱地涨红了。他 **到底** 在想些什么？  
  
 _但他一直打来电话_ 。那个小声音突然出现了。 _看起来他一点也不介意你做的这些。_  
  
“是啊，”Draco恼怒地嘟囔，“因为他是个该死的变态，想到老二在什么可爱的小伙子屁股里就能让他高潮。”  
  
 _这难道不是你想要的吗？_ 小声音回来了，并且她（小声音听上去像个女人，所以对Draco来说就是她了）真的开始像地狱般地骚扰他了。 _找个体面的，好看的小伙子然后对他放下骄傲？让他照顾你？让他进入你的身体和心灵，给他看你甚至都不知道的部分？_  
  
该死。小声音 **很** 会说服人。这个固执的小婊子，Draco必须这么形容她。  
  
Draco盯着浴室镜子里的倒影，“如果他只是在利用我怎么办？”他悲哀地问另一个他，“如果他玩弄我？如果他嘲笑哦？”  
  
 _你真的这么认为吗？_  
  
Draco摇头，缓慢又犹豫。“我不知道，”他脆弱地说，“人们利用我，玩弄我。我怎么知道他不是这样？”  
  
 _你不可能清楚地了解另一个人。这是信任。这并不容易。但是另一个选项是余生孤独。这是你想要的吗？_  
  
Draco再次摇头。然后他离开浴室走向答录机。  
  
Harry的信息。它们都在那，完整的保存下来。Draco不忍心删掉任何一条。这还不能说明问题吗？他坐下来听留言。  
  
 _嘿Draco，这里是Harry。嗯……听着，我很抱歉我早些时候没给你打电话，但是我……好吧，我猜我有点震惊。你知道。那么，呃，你对这件事怎么想？我非常抱歉这件事变得尴尬，但是我仍然想要见你。你呢？那么……你知道，给我回电话。回见。_  
  
Draco吞了吞口水，Harry叫他名字的方式……没有人这么叫过他。他父亲叫他名字的方式听着就像个威胁，他母亲的叫法又总是哭哭啼啼又饱含抱怨，而他的朋友们……好吧，没有任何特殊。但是Harry！Harry有办法让它听上去无价，就像骨瓷，就好像如果漫不经心地说出口会碎掉一样。而且他以前从来没有喊过他的教名，所以这一定说明了什么，不是吗？  
  
 _嗨，还是我。我想知道你收到我之前的消息没有。我只想问问你是不是一切都。Draco，我只想让你知道我不是故意让这事发生的，好吗？请不要觉得这是什么计划好吗，因为并没有这种东西。这对我来说跟你一样，请相信我。_  
  
Draco抬起头。为什么他之前觉得很难相信他？现在，Potter的话听上去十分真诚……  
  
 _Draco，请给我回电话！_  
  
Draco笑了，Potter开始变得等不及了。  
  
 _你在吗还是出去了？还是说你只是不接电话？你不能让我知道你在哪，好不好吗？求你了？_  
  
 _该死，Draco！你能不能接个该死的电话？听着，我跟你说过了我很抱歉，但这不是我的错！真的！我不想对隐瞒我的名字和一切，只是James实际上是我的中间名而且我这段时间用这个名字而不是Harry，因为我更喜欢这个名字。我很抱歉我没有跟你说这个，但是接下来我没想到这会是一个问题，而且你从来没有问过！你不能因为这个对我生气。给我回电话。_  
  
好吧，这实际上听上去很有说服力，如果你认真听的话，只是Draco从来没有认真听过，直到现在。  
  
 _求你了，求你了，求你了，Draco！_  
  
 _听着，我的地址是Benton Road 147， 如果你更想当面说的话。……不是说我真的指望这个，但是……现在你知道了。你可以任何时候过来，好吗？_  
  
Harry听上去有些伤感，这让Draco感到有点小小的罪恶。Harry不是一个像他过去想的那样蠢的名字。就算在学校的时候Draco喜欢上他时，Harry一直听起来很滑稽。  
  
到了最后一条留言，Draco还没听过的那个。  
  
 _好吧。我现在知道了我就是个大傻子，但是我没法停止想你。我知道你是谁的时候是很震惊，但是真的，那不是什么大不了的，不是吗？我是说，好吧，我们在学校时彼此看不顺眼，而且你真的做了些蠢事，但是我也是。不管怎么说我们已经承认了对彼此有点好感。那么现在这些都是什么？_  
  
 ** _有点好感。_** Draco在脑子里喷鼻息。 _ **我对你非常有好感，你这个蠢货！梅林啊，我绝对的为你的屁股疯狂，那次在浴室里……哦我的上帝！我该死的庆幸我没告诉他那个！**_  
  
然而Harry的留言还没完。  
  
 _当然关于Dumbledore的事绝对是废话，但这是在现在看来。我不觉得他做了他能做的一切来救你或者他自己。我是说，我一整年都在跟他说你没打好主意，然而他一定早就知道了。但是他仍然没做任何事去阻止这个。这听起来可能有点冷漠……我不知道，我不是那个意思，我是说，我很想念他和一切，并且当时我真的会很高兴地杀了你……但是现在我知道了，你只是为了救你的家人们。而且我知道你也没有参战，不在我这边，但是更重要的是也不在 **他** 那边。所以我们能不能忘了过去的一切重新开始？我知道这是我一厢情愿，但是我希望，乞求，祈祷你也是这么想！_  
  
Draco盯着答录机就好像有个炸尾螺在上面要爆炸了一样。怎么会是那个 **Harry Potter** 最先原谅他那些愚蠢的错误？一个小小的电话性爱能让人变成这样？他感到泪水涌上眼角，觉得Harry一定是世界上最美好的人。  
  
他甚至没有拿起电话。他只是穿上一条牛仔裤，抓过看到的最好的衬衫，光脚睬进他的运动鞋里。他没有时间浪费了。


	5. Overdue

Harry不知道要怎么做才好。他电话骚扰了Draco两天了，但是只感到越来越绝望。坦白说，他不再关心Draco能不能感到他的绝望，因为他发现现在要保持体面有点太晚了。他已经骑在他的头上了，他知道这个。就算Draco也知道了能有什么区别？Harry沉思，现在把一切告诉他是他能拯救接下来的一切的唯一方法了。Harry会很高兴给他任何，只要能帮他赢回跟Tristan，不，Draco的美妙和谐的相处。  
  
不，Harry不介意成为一个比现在更傻的傻瓜，但他担心的是Draco没有接起那些电话。一次也没有。他也没有回电Harry。这真的把Harry逼到边缘了。他宁愿Draco告诉他再也不想见面或者跟他扯上关系，也好过现在这种让人不安的沉默。该死，他甚至不知道Draco有没有听他的留言，或者他根本不在家。Harry没法摆脱这种日渐增长的不安定感，随着他们一天天的疏远，Draco的回心转意变得越发重要。  
  
但是他应该做什么？ 他甚至不知道Draco住在哪里，更别说他喜欢去的地方了。Harry觉得有些迷惑，他们都通话那么长时间了而他仍然很不了解这个他应该爱上了的人。如果他问了他更多的问题，对他的事更好奇一点，没准他们还能更早地发现真相，没准能省去现在这些烦恼。为什么他没有更敏锐一点，对Draco的生活更好奇一点？  
  
他正想着或许这真的说明他是个自我中心的自恋狂，门铃响了，把他拽出了他的思考。Harry从床上坐起来（这些天他花了相当久的时间躺在床上盯着天花板），皱眉。会是谁？现在是周四接近傍晚了，他没有期望任何人来，甚至外卖。  
  
Harry叹气，然后下床。可能是他的同学。Harry并没有跟他的同学们关系很亲密，但是他的确有几个关系不错的，男孩和女孩，他们曾经一起度过了一些课余时间，或许他们担心他因为他一整周都没有去上课。  
  
Harry实际上没有感到他们的陪伴，毕竟他陷于悲哀，因为自己的自大痛失所爱。然而他觉得转移一点注意力对他应该有所帮助。也许他能不想Draco那么几分钟。不太可能，但至少是个选择。  
  
Harry走向门口。他只穿了一条黑色抽绳裤子和一件白色带污点的衬衫，毕竟他现在真的没有心情打扮。他打开了门。  
  
接下来，肯定有什么邪恶的小东西给了他一个石化咒，因为他突然僵住了。Harry确定他的心跳和呼吸都停止了，更别说他的脑子，他只发出了一个含混的哼哼。  
  
Draco Malfoy正站在他的门口。  
  
 **错误。系统过载。按下任何键重启。**  
  
“嘿。”Draco说，听上去有点不确定，大概是因为Harry当时的表情让他看起来像个被骑着独轮车的半人马带来的蟾蜍。  
  
“嘿。”Harry艰难地张嘴，他的舌头就像在暖风机旁放了一年的橡皮糖。  
  
Draco紧张地笑了一下，听上去更像是一声咳嗽。不过Harry更想把那当成笑声。“我本想当你一开门就直接跳到你身上用吻让你窒息，不过我现在要好好想一下。现在对我来说做这种大胆的事有点太该死的尴尬了。”  
  
“呃，”Harry睿智地说，绝望地试着让他的脑子开始工作以便能让他处理现在的情况。Draco想要 **吻** 他？  
  
Draco抬起他灰色的大眼睛看他，Harry的心在胸膛里融化了，“我能进去吗？”  
  
Harry几乎被自己绊倒了，因为他试着同时做两件事，把门开大点和给Draco让路，不过他成功地完成了。Draco走进来，快速地扫了一眼这个Harry叫做公寓的东西，看起来像Harry一样又紧张又激动。  
  
Harry草草地收拾了一下沙发上的衣服堆，然后示意Draco坐下，那个男孩不情愿地坐下了。Harry漫不经心地把满怀的衣服丢进卧室，在Draco对面的扶手椅上坐了下来。他更想挨着Draoco，抱紧他永远不放手——但是Draco是对的，这个情况 **真的** 该死的尴尬。  
  
“那么。”Draco最终打破了久的像永恒的沉默，然而他明显的忘了他接下来要说什么，他又闭上了嘴，几乎能听到他闭上嘴的声音。  
  
“Yeah，”Harry补充，同样不知道要说什么。 但他无法忍受所有事都非常的不直白，于是他脱口而出了飘进他脑子里的第一个句子，“你为什么来？”  
  
Draco一只手紧张地摸着他乱得可爱的头发，Harry敬畏地看着他粉嫩的舌尖探出一点点来湿润他令人惊叹的丰满的嘴唇。“我认为这件事自己就能说明了，”他终于说了。Harry的心激动地提到了喉咙。  
  
“你是什么意思？你是我想的那个意思吗，还是我只是自作主张？我是说，难道是我把自己的想法投射到你的话里所以完全误解了你的意思？”  
  
Draco震惊地盯着他，“我…… **什么** ？！”  
  
Harry脸红了，“我是是说……不， **你** 是什么意思？”  
  
Draco咬着下唇，Harry可以看见他的门牙咬着唇肉。“你 **知道** 我为什么来，不是吗？”Draco长吸一口气，“Harry？”  
  
在这不到20分钟里，Harry第二次的感到要疯狂了，但他十分确定这并不是一个好事。 但是，该死的，Draco刚才叫他 **Harry** 。那一声十分羞怯，几乎听不见——但那的确发生了，那是真的，那超出了Harry的期望。  
  
“那么，”他吸气，害怕说出什么蠢话破坏现在的气氛。“那么你对这个没问题？你不介意是我？”  
  
Draco在座位上蠕动了。“好吧……我猜，说不介意的话有点过头了。但是……哦干他的，我已经告诉过你在学校时我对你有感觉，不是吗？”  
  
Harry点头，不确定Draco要说什么。  
  
Draco叹气，“我只是希望……我希望你不是以这种方式发现那个，你知道？这太该死的尴尬了，明白吗？更不用说我做的所有事，那时我们……你 **知道** 。”他的脸涨成了亮红色，Harry无法制止一个傻笑爬上他的嘴角。  
  
“哦，Draco。”他终于说，“如果你知道就好了。这是我经历过的最该死的火辣的事了。我跟你说那个的时候并没有说谎。”  
  
Draco又开始咬他的嘴唇，“那么你并不介意是我？你没有……恶心或者什么的？”  
  
Harry对他笑了，“你知道那天在喷泉见到你我是什么感觉？”  
  
Draco皱眉，“你是说，之前你来开我玩笑？”  
  
Harry看起来有些无辜，“呃……对。好吧，我只是必须。我想跟你说话，无论怎样。我当时没法告诉你我觉得你长成了我见过的世界上最火辣的家伙，现在我能说了吗？”  
  
Draco可疑又惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你是那么想的？”  
  
Harry摇头，“你不知道。我差点就给Tristan打电话告诉他我有事了。梅林啊，我真的很想把你扔到旁边的长椅上然后邪恶地对待你，不管谁在看。”  
  
Draco抽气，有些高兴又有点闷闷不乐的失望，“我以为你不是那种只为了上床的肤浅人。”他半开玩笑地说。  
  
Harry清醒了一点，坐直了身子，“毕竟我没有取消约会，不是吗？事实上，我仍然不敢相信我的运气——我是说，就像现在，电话那头的家伙是我知道的最可爱，最让人喜欢的，而在我旁边的这个男孩是我认识了很久的最让人心动的，最性感的家伙。现在这两个家伙结果是同一个人……我得说这很完美。我找到了完美的身体和完美的性格，我是世界上最幸运的家伙。”  
  
Draco完全被打倒了，“你……你认为我完美？”他最后难以置信地问，声音有些颤抖。  
  
Harry对他温暖地笑了，“我仍然，而且非常确信。”  
  
Draco几乎是痛苦地吞了口水。他能看出Harry是认真的，这是别人对他说过的最有感情的话了。 他从没有感到过如此……像现在这样 **被需要** ，而这并不是因为他的财富或者名声或是长相，而是因为他是谁。只为了他本人，没有别的什么。他感到十分平静，温暖充满了他的内部， 这种温暖从他身上辐射出来，点亮了他整个人。如果以前有人告诉他Harry Potter会让他感谢母亲生下了他，告诉他Harry Potter会让他觉得他的心能充满胸膛——Draco会觉得他们疯了。  
  
Harry完全被他表达的情感所吸引。几乎无意识地，他滑下扶手椅跪坐在Draco身边，眼睛注视着他面前这张美丽的脸庞。  
  
“Draco？”他哑声低语，“我想……你介意我……我可以……我能……呃……”他永远也没法说完这句话了，因为突然，Draco靠过来，他们的嘴唇相遇在第一个吻里。  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry模糊地感到Draco在他们接吻时哭了，他温热微咸的泪水划过脸颊，给他们的吻加了一点别的味道——不过Harry不在乎。这就是幸福，这就是天堂，这就是那个。跟哭泣的Cho Chang亲吻的记忆快速从Harry脑中闪过，但这完全不一样。  
  
这启发了他的理论：一开始绝对不是眼泪困扰他。不过他粗暴地把这个想法推开，只为了专注于他们美妙的亲吻里。Draco的嘴唇在他的唇上是那么的柔软和湿润，他的舌头有点害羞又好奇，时不时的轻轻地推挤Harry的然后又胆小地缩回去。Harry尽了最大努力小心地回应，不想在第一次时显得过于强硬。  
  
很快他就发觉Draco并没有什么接吻的经验——尽管他缺乏技巧，但他的热情和好学弥补了这个。再加上，知道他可能是Draco第一个吻过的人让Harry觉得晕头转向又紧张得好像一个初恋的小女孩。  
  
当他们终于分开之后，Harry的眼睛更深了，他的心跳的太快了，让他有点喘不过气。他羞愧地意识到腿上预约的搏动是他逐渐硬起来的分身——毕竟，在这样一个温柔又充满感情的时刻，勃起似乎是非常不合适的。  
  
但接着他注意到Draco双颊通红，试图不引人注意地调整他的裤子，好让Harry不注意到（显然，他失败了）。Harry感到他的一部分尴尬停止了。Draco捕捉到他的瞪视，半是佯装恼怒地抿起嘴。  
  
“那么，”他说，听起来充满防卫，“你对一个从没吻过别人的20岁基佬有什么期待？我很高兴我没有已经出来。”  
  
Harry咧嘴，“我觉得这棒极了。”他说，转过去一点好让Draco看到他运动裤上显眼的突起（当你想藏起这个家伙的时候运动裤绝对是垃圾，Harry安静地想）。“就像那个吻，你可以清楚的看到。”  
  
Draco的眼睛向下瞟到Harry腿间令人印象深刻的小帐篷，然后紧张得吞着口水。Harry是不是期待他对那个做些什么？不是说他完全反对那个，但是……好吧， 它看上去非常…… **大** ，尽管它仍然被困在层层裤子里。抛开他自己相当坚挺的东西来说，光是他和另个男人……跟Harry，做什么，至少抚摸……就已经既可怕又令人鸡动了。  
  
幸运的是，Harry似乎察觉到了Draco的紧张，毕竟他停止展示他涨大的部分，坐了回去，只是稍稍前倾好让躯干挡住他的兄弟，也让Draco可以把他的眼睛挪开。“我很抱歉，Draco，”他说，听上去很真诚，“我不想吓到你或者别的什么，我不想让你做任何你还没准备好的事。我之前也是这么说的并且我是认真的。”  
  
Draco感到脸上一阵热，尽管Harry的话让他全身沐浴着感激和放松的暖流，“我很抱歉，”他喃喃地说，不敢看向Harry，“不想让你觉得我在故作正经或者什么。”  
  
他感到膝盖上一个轻柔又犹豫的触碰，于是他抬起头。Harry用大大的绿眼睛看着他，“嘿，不要这么说，好吗？我不会往坏处想你的，哪怕让我等上好几年才能碰你。我知道你值得。尽管那可能不会很容易……”  
  
Draco给了他一个狡猾的微笑来掩饰他疯狂跳动的心。Harry眼睛瞪得更大了，“哦我的上帝。别告诉我你真的 **计划** 让我等那么久！”  
  
Draco的笑容扩大了，他暗示地挑眉，“别挑战我，Potter，你知道那会有什么结果的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Skin Vision  
  
“你会留下来过夜吗？”  
  
他们已经在沙发上坐了一阵了，聊天，吃了一些披萨外卖（小心地避开了他们勃起的话题，当然。他们都有些尴尬，还没有准备好去谈论它），Harry最终问。  
  
Draco对这个问题又渴望又恐惧，感到一时的沉重。他想留下来，但他不想留下来。这……有点复杂。然而Harry解读得非常正确。  
  
“我不想强迫你做任何事，”他微笑着说，“我甚至不指望你跟我睡在同一张床上。你看，我会睡沙发。我问你只是因为现在太晚了，你现在回家会遇到麻烦。”  
  
Draco看了看表，的确，现在已经过了凌晨2点。他打了个哈欠，发觉自己有多么累。睡在这个沙发上看起来像是个不错的选择——比另一个看起来好多了，那个选择，既然他不准备用魔法（他这几天甚至都没有带魔杖！），将会是走去地铁站，等至少半小时，然后坐到城市的另一头。  
  
“我睡沙发，”他说，憋住另一个哈欠，“如果你真的不介意我留下。”  
  
Harry笑容扩大了，“完全不。”他笑容灿烂地说，“而且我完全不介意睡沙发，Draco。我觉得你更习惯奢侈一点。”  
  
Draco对这个不太欢迎的关于他家庭的提醒皱了皱鼻子，“我并不是个被宠坏了的家伙，不是那种连一夜沙发都不能睡的。”他说，对Harry的暗示有些不愉快。  
  
Harry扭头，“你要打赌吗？这个沙发可怕极了！我早就应该把它弄走，那些弹簧都坏了。就算你习惯了低品质的生活，这东西仍然会让你烦躁。”  
  
Draco盯着他，“好吧。现在我永远不能让你因为我而睡在那玩意上了！我可以睡地板。”  
  
Harry摇头，“那不行。我的客人不睡在地板上。”  
  
Draco耸肩，“那么你有什么建议？另外不要再说你睡沙发之类的废话了，我一个字都不会听的。”  
  
Harry有点脸红，躲着Draco的眼神，“那么……你永远可以……在我的床上睡。只是我也在那，我是说。我不会做任何事的，我保证！”  
  
好吧……Harry高尚的计划就这么多，是吧？Draco甚至没有去想，“好吧。”  
  
Harry的眼神回到他身上，“好吧？”他难以置信地问，带着一丝期待，“就像那样？真的？”  
  
Draco再次耸肩，“当然。我相信你，Harry。不然我为什么会在这？”  
  
最后证明Harry——幸运的是——有张足够宽的大床，放下他们两个没有问题。有多少人跟Harry分享过这张床？Draco试图粗暴的把这个尴尬的念头赶出脑子——他真的不想考虑那个。突然，他想到他们从来没有谈论过这个问题，而且他也不知道，如果Draco成为他的男朋友的话，Harry会不会坚持一对一的忠诚——不过这是他现在不想思考的另一个话题。  
  
Harry从他的衣柜深处的什么地方挖出了一条毯子，然后他们一起回到卧室（当然，Harry让Draco先走。毕竟他是个绅士。他甚至借给了Draco一件T恤盖住Draco自己的短裤。T恤有点大，但是它起了作用。），爬上床。他俩都舒服得藏在自己的毯子底下，接着Harry打开了电视。  
  
Draco ** _热爱_** 电视，比他知道的任何事都爱。电视让他参与到周围的世界里，观察别人的生活，学会以他们的视角看事情。作为一个Malfoy，Draco不太习惯共情，尤其是不用来操控和折磨人的时候，毕竟知道别人在想什么在这种时候非常好用。然而尝试着了解别人脑子里在想什么，不用来对抗他们而是去了解他们，对Draco来说十分新奇，但是他觉得奇异的愉悦。  
  
“那是干嘛的？”Draco问，抓过另一个看起来像是Harry手中遥控器的塑料东西。他按下一个软键，另一张图映上了屏幕。他打开了DVD。  
  
“哦，不，Draco，不要……”Harry试图阻止他，但是太晚了。两个男性身体充满了墙上巨大的投影屏幕。呻吟和肉体撞击的啪啪啪声伴随着他们狂野的律动。  
  
Draco眼睛瞪得像味碟一般大。  
  
“哦草，”Harry骂道，血液迅速冲上头，他的脸红了，“让我们关掉它然后假装什么都没发生？”  
  
Draco勉强把眼睛从荧幕上的两个肌肉强健的肉体上撕下来，看向Harry。他脸上带着一个困惑的表情，手仍然紧握着遥控器不愿放开，“为什么我们要那么做？”  
  
“因为我不想让你觉得我是个……等一下，你不介意？”  
  
Draco耸肩，“当然不，我觉得那很辣。”  
  
Harry看着他，沉思，“你……呃……想看？”  
  
现在轮到Draco脸红了，“当然……如果你不介意的话……”他眼睛已经粘回了屏幕，那儿有第三个人加入了。  
  
“我为什么会介意？我拥有这个DVD，以防你忘了。”Harry也看向那三个人，看他们交配，低吼，流汗和疯狂运动。谁能想到Draco这么开放？Harry对Draco所处的那个思想状态微笑了，一方面好奇心强到足够杀了他，另一方面又不敢做任何事。Harry认为自己足够幸运，他自己的第一次时足够醉，那只在事后给了他一击。不然他不知道自己要被困在那个境地多久。事实上，那的确让他等了足够长的时间才聚起足够的勇气去尝试第二次，就是那样。  
  
“草。”Draco突然抽气，一个男人跪下来，被另外两个人从两端插入。男人的老二几乎全部没入他的喉咙，而另一个几乎要把球都埋进他的屁股。Draco稍微换了一个姿势，脸仍然烧着，Harry能轻松地猜到Draco出了什么事。  
  
他正在看Harry令人印象深刻的收藏品里最辣的DVD之一，谁会怪他？  
  
几分钟之后，显然Draco需要解决他上述的问题。他坐在那，靠在枕头上，眼睛半阖，嘴唇微张，呼吸浅而急促，手在被子下动作。不要管什么钙片了，单单是Draco现在的样子就足够影响Harry了。  
  
他起身，有点后悔地，想在他跳上这个可怜的男孩之前给Draco一点私人空间解决问题。然而一只汗湿的小手抓住了他的袖子。  
  
“你要去哪？”Draco问，他双眼和嘴唇都很湿润，吞咽着口水。Harry不得不看向别处，如果他不想让自己的情况更糟的话。  
  
“我……去卫生间，”他诚实地说，“我觉得我们都……well……需要一点时间。”  
  
“哦。”Draco说，眼神看向Harry睡裤上的小帐篷，Harry没有成功地藏起那个。接着他又抬眼，“你不用走。”他的声音有些紧张和激动，但是成功地保持着稳定，从某种程度上说。  
  
Harry皱眉，“你说什……哦，哦！”他的眼睛几乎像Draco之前那样瞪大了，他不得不清了几次喉咙才能继续说话。他这是怎么了，他不是什么见鬼的初哥了（并不是说那有什么问题！），他是“有经验的男孩”，而且他应该保持见鬼的风度！他应该让Draco冷静放松（或许说服他），而不是反过来，该死！  
  
他躺回床上，感觉奇妙的害羞和紧张，“什么……你想做什么？”  
  
Draco重新躺下，脸红着，“我不知道……没准我们可以……”这时有个特别响亮的呻吟声从屏幕传出来，Harry和Draco能感到它冲刷过他们的身体。Draco叹气，他的手轻柔地按摩着自己的腹股沟。Harry有些古脑，他的世界缩小到只有Draco的小动作。  
  
他清了清喉咙，然后挨着Draco躺下，想要尽可能地挨近他有有点怯怯。那真的……让人不安。他太想碰Draco了，但又太怕急吼吼的动作吓到他，这让他十分紧绷。他以前从没有过这种感觉。  
  
“你喜欢看？”他小心翼翼地问，边挨向Draco瘦削的身体。靠近，但是不会过近。“那个是不是……让你兴奋了？”  
  
“当然。谁不会兴奋？”Draco呼吸，他的眼睛从没有离开过屏幕。他的手指关节向下压，Harry猜想那一定是他的勃起。他挪得更近一点，然后开始摸索他的睡裤气门。他不完全肯定这是个好主意，但是他需要解放，并且他现在就需要，该死！Draco的制止他去厕所证明了他对一起做这件事有点兴趣。或许Harry理解错了，那就会十分悲惨。不过，他想，这值得冒险。

那终于引起了Draco的注意。  
  
他扭头，眼睛黏在Harry露出的分身上，一动不动很长时间，一个字也没说，只有眼睛越睁越大。Harry只想抓住他的分身然后逃出房间，他确定他绝对是做错了。但是接着Draco叹出一个低而颤抖的“哦我的天。”  
  
突然Harry知道这完全不是一个错误。这是个绝妙的主意。  
  
Draco蠕动着，有点犹豫地推开毯子，露出他自己的小帐篷，前端有一块被前液湿润了的斑点。Harry几乎不敢呼吸。这绝对是他人生中最欲的几个场景之一——抛开那些响亮的背景音。实话实说，他甚至没有提出这个。他过于沉浸在Draco苍白的手指隔着布料揉他自己的勃起的方式里。同时，Draco的眼睛根本离不开Harry的老二。这太……令人难耐了！  
  
“我能……看看你的吗？”Harry终于问，声音被需求和渴望变得嘶哑。Draco看起来有点犹豫，但接着他点头，拉下内裤，紧张地解放出他的分身。那不像Harry的，是一个很大或者很粗的玩意，但它十分完美。浅色，微微弯向他的肚子，头部形状完美，流出的前液让它的前端湿润亮泽。Harry 吞了吞口水，感到他血液的跳动轰鸣过他的身体，每个跳动都推着血液充实他的海绵体。下方的血管似乎变粗了，他的分身激动难耐地抽动着。  
  
“你觉得怎么样？”Draco问，害羞地避开Harry的视线，“说点什么。”  
  
“它很完美，”Harry说，握紧了他的分身，这时Draco的手指正抚摸着自己，“这是我见过最诱人的男性部位。”  
  
“奉承鬼，”Draco说，更自信的抚摸着自己，“你让我兴奋了。”  
  
“并不是（奉承），”Harry压下他的分身，以一个舒缓的速度套弄着，“那是真话。”  
  
他们挨着彼此躺下，大腿和膝盖若即若离，套弄着自己，面前的荧幕上被射上了体液，但是Harry和Draco都不在意。他们看着彼此的分身，专注于快速动着他们的手臂，伴随着湿润的声音，陶醉于此刻的亲密中。  
  
Harry看过不少人在他面前自慰，碰触着自己的分身让他看，但是什么都比不上现在这个。看Draco在持续的动作中失去自制，看他轻软的身体里积聚起张力，看他在激烈中皱起眉头，这太令人迷醉了！Harry知道他想闭上眼，但是Draco不会这样，因为他想看着Harry，这也让Harry十分激动。  
  
然后Draco呻吟，很轻柔，就像喉咙后方的一个叹息，但它在Harry的脑子里爆炸开，回荡在他的头颅里。他的兴奋被推向了一个未知的高度，他思索着到底为什么他还没出来——但他在那，近乎凶狠地套弄着，等着Draco先射。  
  
他射了，终于。  
  
他喷射时双肩离开了床，浓厚的体液喷在他手上。Harry能想到的全部只有 **看着我，看着我，亲爱的 上帝让他看我，现在**。然后Draco的眼睛睁开了一条缝，寻找着Harry的眼睛，或许是迷惑，或许是寻找赞赏（当然他得到了）——Harry凝视着他，紧握着自己的分身，仍然在喷射，迫不及待得想要解放。  
  
接着，哦，holy **fuck** ， Draco——眼睛从未离开过Harry的脸，这让他感觉更好了——慢慢抬起他的右手到嘴边，慵懒地舔着手指上他的体液。  
  
这让Harry低吼了一声，大量的敬业从他的分身里喷射出来。  
  
他倒回床上，喘着粗气，希望他的呼吸变得平缓——然后他看到了Draco的笑容。Harry对他微笑，压抑着他想拨开他额头上汗湿的 头发的想法，因为他的手仍然满是黏腻，他不想弄的满脸都是。  
  
“你从哪学的那个？”Harry问，仍有些喘不过气，但他仍然对着他的床伴微笑着。  
  
“你指哪个？”Draco懒洋洋地回答。他已经起身抓过了Harry床头桌上的纸巾盒，现在正在闲适地清理着自己。“如何清理我自己？说实话，每个男孩12岁的时候都自学成才了。”  
  
  
  
Harry摇头，希望把他的傻笑甩走，但它纹丝不动。就好像有人在他嘴角上放了钩子，拉起来到耳朵上一样。如果他还在用魔法，Harry思索，他会吧这个变成一个诅咒：有这样的外力强迫人笑是挺不愉快的。“不，傻瓜，我指的是你从哪学会变得这么该死的性感？”  
  
Draco没有抬头，但是Harry能看到他灰眼睛里闪烁着愉快，“哦， **那个** 。”他清理完了自己，把纸巾扔进床边的垃圾桶里，然后耸肩，“生来如此，我猜。”他让那听起来非常有说服力，Harry忍不住笑。  
  
“好吧，那说明了一切。”他扭头放松脖子，“请递我一下纸巾？”


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 Bloodsport  
  
  
说Draco性奋了是低估了他现在的状态。他发觉自己仰面躺着，远不止兴奋，他的短裤被拉下到膝盖之间，Harry坐在他的大腿上，低头看着他，带着欣赏和惊叹。他自己的分身显然试着在他的睡裤上钻个洞，然而Harry看起来不在意——他的眼睛只聚焦在Draco身上。  
  


“你太美了，”他低声说，Draco感到他两颊又愉悦又尴尬地发热。就算他喜欢看着Harry顶着乱糟糟的头发露着他的巨物，这时候他只想要黑暗。他不习惯被人看着，而且也不喜欢，即使这有些让人激动，它仍然有些可怕。  
  
然而接下来Harry的手指游弋在他的右手上，就在他肿胀的分身之上，Draco忘记了羞愧。世界上的一切都不复存在，唯一留下来的只有Harry触碰他时温热的愉悦和完整感。Draco闭眼，发出一声低沉的喘息鼓励Harry。  
  
“上帝，你的分身太美了。”Harry握住它，喘着气，缓慢地套弄着，“它在我手中很完美。”  
  
Draco没法说出他心中的赞同，他太性奋了没法说话。Harry的手在对他做世界上最令人惊叹的事情，他怀疑他还能不能多坚持几秒。  
  
“看着我，”Harry恳求地说，Draco挣扎着睁开沉重的眼皮，发现Harry退下长裤，用左手同步地套弄着自己。“看到了吗？我因为你这么硬了，Draco，我觉得我要爆炸了。”  
  
Draco大声呻吟，觉得高潮以令人害怕的速度接近他。他大腿紧绷，脚趾蜷起，咬着下唇，等着爆发点的到来……然后Draco醒来，意识到他的心脏在胸腔里迅速地跳着，硬到发疼的分身抵着床单，完全没有被照顾到。  
  
他僵住了，他真的太 ** _该死的_** 尴尬和惊慌了， ** _又_** 一次。 ** _上帝_** ！  
  
Draco小心地翻身，以免吵醒他的床伴，越过他的肩膀去看窗外的天气——并且希望——Harry还没醒，慈悲地睡着错过了Draco早上的淫乱一幕。  
  
然而Harry并不是还在睡着，他根本不在那！  
  
Draco翻身，盯着床上的空位。Hmmm。他手指划过软枕，三根散乱的黑发表明Harry昨晚的确在那睡着。  
  
Draco有些闷闷不乐，不仅因为这打破了他一直以来认为自己睡觉很轻，会被老鼠的喷嚏惊醒的宣称（他之前一直对此很骄傲，谢谢！），而且打碎了他的幻想——他已经开始幻想很多了，比如跟一个人坠入爱河并且早上在他身旁醒来该有多么美妙。  
  
为什么这很重要，Draco没有头绪——但每个人都对此疯狂，他认为这里应该有什么只有真爱的情人才知道的秘密。感谢Harry的早起，Draco到现在也没有发觉的秘密。  
  
就在他继续他不着边际的想法时，他听到门口有脚步声，接着是什么人试图单手开门。在Draco想好要不要起床，冒着暴露他的分身帮Harry开门之前，Harry成功地打开了门，小心地平衡着他手里的托盘。  
  
一股食物的香味弥漫在空气中，Draco愉快地睁大眼睛，“你做了早餐！”  
  
Harry笑了，点着头，“是的。只是些家常的东西，只有鸡蛋和麦片，吐丝和酸奶。哦，当然还有茶。我本想去街角的早餐店点些更好的，但是……”  
  
“但是什么？”Draco问，即使他对这些食物根本挑不出错。距上一次有人给他端来早餐已经很久了，仅仅是这一点就让他兴奋过头，完全不在意他吃的是麦片还是可颂。他挑出碗里的一个葡萄干，期待地看着Harry。  
  
Harry脸上有些泛红，“不知道，”他嘟囔，递给Draco一盘乱七八糟的炒蛋，“首先，我不想离开你太久，第二——不，那有点蠢。”  
  
“告诉我吧，”Draco恳求，吃了一些鸡蛋，“我不会觉得那很蠢的，我保证。”  
  
Harry抬头，被逗笑了，“你不能提前做这样的保证。”他说。  
  
Draco耸肩，“我有着各种各样的天赋。”他神秘地说。  
  
Harry仰头，然后看向别出，“我……我有点怕我回来时你离开了。”  
  
Draco皱眉，“为什么我会不吃一顿健康有营养的早餐就走，我问你。”  
  
Harry耸肩，“我……有些人那么做，你知道。”  
  
Draco吞了吞口水，想着这个浮上来的提示：Harry是他的第一次但反过来并不是这样的。曾经有别的男人在Draco躺着的床上，曾经有别的男人让Harry准备过早餐，曾经有别的男人跟Harry在一起过！  
  
即使Draco意识到这样想完全说不通，即使他知道哀怨Harry在他们重逢之前有过（性）经历是完完全全不必要的——这仍然让他痛苦。  
  
他想知道是不是曾经有个人让Harry如此心动——他从未明确的提到任何人，但是假设他从未有过男朋友太蠢了，不是吗？  
  
还有他之前说的话……难道那不是在说曾经有个Harry非常关心过的人这样离开了？  
  
另一方面，为什么Harry会那么在乎一个他显然不了解的这样与他分开的人？这个家伙在Harry为他们做早餐的时候偷偷溜走了？  
  
Draco非常想问所有关于Harry的事情，但是再一次也许他会不知道细节会更好。他毕竟是个占有欲强的人，德拉科想，尤其是回忆起Harry五年级开始和Cho Chang约会时的感受。 Merlin，他真的讨厌那个小荡妇！ 他很乐意咒她失去所有漂亮的头发，并且在她愚蠢的脸上长满痘痘，或者任何使哈利离开她的东西。 实际上，那是那时德拉科对自己的性取向的怀疑——以及波特的——都得到了证实，这让今年比任何时候都像一个活生生的地狱，甚至超过与他父亲被捕和伏地魔对他伸出贪婪的爪子的时候。  
  
如果没有别的，德拉科思索，情绪化地将另外一块炒鸡蛋塞进嘴里。挫败感让他相当持久的勃起萎了。 谢天谢地。 他需要洗手间，但不愿意站起来，带着明显的坚硬走来走去（“我倒是想，” Draco沉思。“ Merlin， ** _我想_** ！”），非常感谢。 特别是不是现在，当他对Harry有些生气的时候，尽管他完全知道这不是Harry的错。  
  
他说过他不想Harry对他撒谎——他的确没有。但有些事情他选择了不说。  
  
为此感到受伤是不是很傻？很虚伪？没准。不过他能怎么办？他等了太久了，为什么他不能感到嫉妒？  
  
“Draco，一切都还好吗？”Harry问，带着他最近得到的可恶的洞察力穿透了Draco的思绪。“你看起来像是要砍掉什么人的头，或许是我的，但我觉得我不喜欢那样。我做了什么？”  
  
Draco耸肩，躲开了Harry的视线，“没什么。”  
  
Harry摇头，“我知道我没做什么。我的问题是我做了什么让你 ** _觉得_** 我做了什么？”  
  
Draco皱眉，“你总是这么有洞察力吗？那该死的吓人，你知道？”  
  
“你不是因为我提到了‘其他人’而生气，是吗？”  
  
“当然不是！”Draco有些愤怒，“为什么会？那简直是荒谬，不是吗？”  
  
“事实上，是的，毕竟没什么好生气的。 但你的确生气了，不是吗？”  
  
“没有！”  
  
“那么我把那当做是的。”  
  
“你不能把没有当做有，蠢货！”Draco对着盘子发脾气，并不想再吃任何东西，“事情不是那样发生的。”  
  
Harry叹气，“Draco，我不想装作我过去一年生活在气泡里，因为我没有。你知道的。我去过夜店，我跟别的男孩，有时候女孩，上过床。操，我甚至有过一些短暂的同居关系。我之前告诉你这些对我来说都没有意义，然后你答应过这些不会是问题，所以现在该死的到底怎么了？”  
  
Draco防御的耸肩，再一次。他仍然不看Harry，“我忍不住，好吗？就让它这样吧，我能克服的。”  
  
“事情不是这样的，”Harry说，“如果有什么我们需要说开，那么我们就应该那么做，好吗？如果有什么让你心烦……”  
  
“不是那个，Harry！”Draco打断他，有点烦躁，“听着，我不想谈这个，可以吗？没有什么可以谈的。你在我之前有一些经历，我也是，并且我们都只要习惯于我们有过去然后不对提到对方的任何过去感到不能忍受的无理由的嫉妒的事实。”  
  
“好吧，但是……”  
  
“没有但是，Harry。”Draco抬头，试着微笑，“你看，让我们……让我们在和平中吃完早饭，然后我们做些有意思的事情，好吗？让我们不要在第一天就吵架，好吗？”  
  
Harry对他歉意地微笑，“当然，你是对的，我很抱歉。”  
  
“那没什么。这些鸡蛋太棒了，Harry。你有什么秘方？”  
  
Harry咧嘴笑了，让无害的关于如何完美地炒鸡蛋的话题带着他。但是他无法摆脱那种看不到结尾的不安感。  
  


~~~~~

  
  
“好吧，”Draco说，他用眼睛扫描这个房间，“这太刺激了。”  
  
“你说的刺激是好的还是不好的？”Harry问，他刚从吧台回来，同时递给Draco一杯饮料。  
  
“我说的刺激是刺激的，”Draco说，接过饮料，感激地抿了一口，“哦我的天，这简直就是液体的糖！这是什么？”  
  
“那是草莓酒（colada）。我觉得你大概喜欢甜的酒。”Harry耸肩，“如果你不喜欢可以给我。然后我们可以点些别的什么。”  
  
Draco摇头，“不用，这个挺好的。”他又喝了一口，“如果我按照这个速度喝，那么我会在半小时内喝醉。你得带我回家然后帮我脱掉衣服。”  
  
Harry挑眉，“我正期待你那么说。”  
  
Draco大笑，“那么你确实在灌醉我好钻进我处男的裤子里？Mr Potter， 我十分震惊于你做出超常规计划的能力。”  
  
“我也是。”一个轻快的声音从Draco背后传来，“我一直以为你是那个打直球的人。”  
  
Draco差点被他的酒呛到，转身后他看到一个非常英俊的年轻人越过Draco的肩膀盯着Harry，眼中带着促狭的笑。然后这位入侵者越过Draco，漫不经心地蹭过Draco的腿，把自己安置在Harry旁边，踮起脚轻吻了Harry的嘴。他比Harry之前（因为Harry猛长的个头）还矮小，有几英寸，不过他的白金色头发向上梳起，显得他比实际上高一点。他穿着一条紧身屁股，就像第二层皮肤一样贴着他的屁股，低腰，露出了他尖尖的坐骨。  
  
“嘿Harry，”他简直在呼噜（purred），“有段时间没在这看到你了。很忙？”  
  
“是啊，有点。”Harry说，来回看着这个新来的男孩和Draco。他看起来十分不安，“呃……Shane，这是Draco，我的男朋友。Draco，这是Shane， 我的……”  
  
“前男友。”Shane接话，有点好奇有点挑衅地看着Draco。  
  
“我不知道你能不能那么说，”Harry说，迅速又不安地瞥了一眼Draco，“我们只约会了大概，一周？”  
  
“9天，实际上。”Shane笑着说，“我数过了。你是我目前为止约会最久的人，Harry。你跟我说你再也不信任什么男朋友的关系时我都有点伤心了。”  
  
“我说过？我不记得我说过任何那样的话。”Harry抗议，声音有些惊慌。  
  
“哦，但是你的确说过。”Shane说，对Draco纯洁地笑着，“难么，你们在一起多久了？”  
  
“两天。”Draco平板地说。他因为这美妙的生活而紧握着杯子，咬着吸管就好像那是口香糖。  
  
“哦，我 ** _明白_** 了。”Shane叽叽喳喳地说，重音放在“明白”上的方式让Draco脖子上的汗毛立了起来。“情人男孩还有几天才会被甩掉因为跟同一个人上床一段时间特别让人劳累。”他对着Draco坏笑，接着抬头看Harry，“当你厌倦他之后给我打电话。我没跟像你一样的家伙上床半个世纪了。”  
  
说着，他迅速的喝了一口Harry的啤酒，然后像模特走猫步一样扭着消失在人群里。Harry和Draco都盯着那摇晃的窄跨，然后Harry摇了摇头眨了眨眼，“Fuck me。”他带着真正的震惊说道，“好个小贱人！我不敢信我曾经跟那种人约会过！”  
  
Draco一言不发，只咬着他的吸管，觉得又迷惑又受伤还有点郁闷。  
  
“Draco？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
Draco放开他的吸管看向Harry，假装很冷静，“我有任何理由不好吗？”  
  
Harry耸肩，感到有些无助，“我不知道。或许……我觉得可能……跟Shane的事……”  
  
Draco尽了最大的努力不对那些话感到退缩，“跟他一起的事？他只是你的前人，不是吗？我 ** _应该_** 感到担心？”  
  
Harry盯着他，“不！天啊，不，我们之间什么都没有。我很久没见过他了！”  
  
“很好。”Draco平静地说，“那样的话我猜我可以冒险去个厕所，知道你在我回来的时候还会在这？”  
  
Harry看上去有点迷惑，“是的，当然。但是……”  
  
Draco摇头制止了他，“你能帮我拿着酒吗？”  
  
Harry顺从地接过了他的半杯酒（得明确一下，Draco并没有喝多少），然后看着他晕乎乎的男朋友穿过人群。他感到胸中一沉，见鬼。  
  
他以为一起去个同志酒吧是个好主意，毕竟Draco从来没去过。但现在开始考虑是不是带他去吃顿大餐更明智一点……或者去动物园……或者任何活动，只要没有Harry从前的那些“熟人”过来并对他们的关系发表不合适的言论。尽管Harry不能否认他觉得Shane的话让他有点荣幸——被形容成那样一个家伙，谁会为了那个责怪他？  
  
Harry摇头，偷喝了一口Draco的酒。哦，那 ** _可_** 真甜，发腻的那种。Shane……他上次见到他是什么时候？一定有……不，Harry真的记不得了。他们的恋爱，如果要那么叫的话，是个笑话。他们在一起仅仅因为Harry单方面感到孤独，而Shane的确英俊并且在床上像个小火箭（Harry从来没见过这么泼辣的0，之后也没有），但他很快就让Harry十分烦躁。他们的分手——再一次，如果你一定要这么说的话——跟性毫无关系，尽管Shane把话往那边引。  
  
跟Shane有关的一切都是关于性的，实际上，这是Harry跟他分开的其中一个原因。  
  
如果Harry的记忆是对的，Shane一直是个可恶的小贱人和喜剧女王，但他忘了他能有多贱。  
  
不管怎么说。他叹气，又喝了一口Draco的酒。他不怎么喜欢这种酒（coladas），对他来说太甜腻了——但不知怎样这酒在Draco不在的时候安慰了他。这太蠢了，毕竟Draco只是去厕所并且会在几秒内回来，但仍旧很蠢。  
  
他看了看表。恩。已经十分钟了。他应该去找他吗？看看他是不是都还好？但是不，那有点像个跟踪狂，不是吗？就好像他不信任Draco一样，但并不是这样的。不。他只要在这等他回来。就像他答应的那样。  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
Draco站在厕所里，无神地盯着镜子。他怎么了？为什么他有那样的感觉？就好像有人坐在他的胸腔上不让他呼吸一样。  
  
Harry说了他跟Shane结束了，hell，Shane自己也是这么说的，那个小贱人！没有任何原因让Draco感觉如此……被背叛。莫名其妙的嫉妒。好吧，就算那个Shane地狱般的性感，并且自信，有出格的性格以及明显的经验丰富。或许Harry有点坚持让他走开……但是……但是那不能说明什么，不是吗？  
  
Harry只是有一些有吸引力的前情人并且不介意再续前缘，Draco得继续下去。  
  
毕竟，Harry看起来对Shane不太感兴趣，或许他有？但是哪个自尊的基佬会不对他有兴趣？地狱啊，就算是Draco也得承认他很辣，就算Shane不是他喜欢的类型。  
  
那真的很 ** _让人讨厌_** ！他怎么有机会打赢这样的对手？  
  
如果Shane说的是真的？是不是Harry只想要性，就算是跟Draco一起？不……Draco不信。如果Harry只想上床的话那么他为什么要费这么大力气挽回他？这说不通。  
  
另一方面……Harry的确很在意性，这不是什么秘密。就算他无意的——什么能保证他们睡在一起之后Hary不会感到厌倦？  
  
那真的很该死（fucked），实际上，字面上也是。他现在能做什么？他想要跟Harry上床，他真的想，但是如果Harry之后甩了他？Draco知道自己没法应对那个，要是真的发生了的话。他已经投入了太多的感情，无法再忍受另一次拒绝。但他能做什么？  
  
他应该等到他确认Harry足够爱他，就算新鲜感结束后也想跟他在一起，或者直到他得到想要的之后？但Draco怎么知道什么时候是正确的时间？如果Draco这么保守Harry会不会对他生气然后离开他去找别人？比如说那个金发的把自己扔在他身上的婊子。  
  
Harry说过他会等到Draco准备好了，但是谁能告诉他Harry能不能保证？该死。  
  
该死的Shane和他愚蠢的大嘴巴，让他有了这么多想法！Draco痛苦地握紧拳头。一切都很美好直到现在，他真的觉得跟Harry一起很舒适，他刚开始 ** _信任_** 他……然而现在！  
  
Draco松开拳头靠向前，就像他要看穿他的双眼一样，就好像他所有问题的答案都在那，在他的瞳孔后面。他盯着镜子里的自己，直到他觉得有些头晕，他想着为何一点点不愉快会被如此放大，为何几个字能让他如此不安，让他好不容易建立起的自信崩溃的就像纸屋子一样。  
  
难道他真的如此弱势？难道他扭曲到能让那些指向性的词语如此有效的毁掉他的自尊？  
  
有一只手落在他肩膀上，紧紧地抓住他，他吓了一跳。他抬头，眼神落入一双担忧的蓝眼，是个陌生人。“你还好吗？”那个人问，“你看起来很苍白，你病了吗？我能为你做点什么？”  
  
Draco试着冷静下了，不想让任何人参与他的痛苦里。让人注意到有什么不对劲已经很难受了，“不，谢谢。”他说，强迫自己微笑，“我很好，只是有点沉入思考里了。”  
  
那个人靠在镜子旁的墙上，“那么？一定是很重要的事，不然不会让你那个样子。”  
  
Draco耸肩，“或许吧。”  
  
“我不觉得你会愿意谈论那个？但也许我可以帮你。”  
  
Draco皱眉，“我不认为。谢谢，但是不了。”  
  
现在轮到那个人耸肩了， “那么让我给你买杯喝的？你看上去需要一杯酒。”  
  
“他已经有人为他买酒了，非常感谢你的关心！”Harry尖锐的声音穿过烟雾缭绕充满汗味的空气。  
  
Draco振作起来，对于Harry严厉的声音有点不高兴。“你，”Harry继续，“你认为自己在做什么？”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你走了有一个世纪了！我担心你，蠢货！而且当我来看你是否还好的时候你在跟陌生人搭讪！”Harry怒道。  
  
“我没有跟陌生人搭讪！”Draco厉声说，“他在跟我说话，实际上，并且他只是想知道我是不是还好！”  
  
Harry嗤声说，“是啊，当然！因为我们基佬对周围所有人都很关心！纯粹的无私，我打赌。”  
  
“这是什么意思？”Draco生气地说，他也开始生气了。Harry怎么敢为了他没做的事指责他，并且是在Shane事件之后！“他只是想给我买一杯酒！现在这也是犯罪了吗？”  
  
“是的，是的和是的！”Harry几乎在嚷了，引起了过路人的注意，“你是我的男朋友，然而我不知道到底是 ** _我的_** 还是 ** _男朋友_** 我应该更强调一些！你不应该接受别人的上床邀请！”  
  
“第一，”Draco吼回去，“我告诉他不要了，你个混蛋！第二，从 **什么时候** 开始买酒就等于跟他上床了？”  
  
“从基佬跟其他的基佬约会开始！”  
  
“第一，只有基佬才会跟别的男人约会，所以你没有必要强调那个。第二，这些都是胡话！你问他是否有什么别的企图，如果你突然非常关系我是不是很好的话！”  
  
Harry想澄清1）他的用词（他主修了文学课，毕竟，而且修辞是他打算更频繁运用的东西），2）Draco觉得那个人没有别有用心是多么错误的假设——但是那个人，不惊讶地，已经走了，只留下Harry一个人给他解释。  
  
“Draco， ** _每个人_** 都知道事情是那样的！这是逻辑！”  
  
Draco感到眼泪在他的眼角处聚集起来了，但是他该死的不能让Harry看到。“去你的，Harry！我并不知道，行吗？另外，为什么你就可以跟别人搭讪，你前任也算，然而在我身上发生就是这么戏剧化？”  
  
Harry眯起眼睛，“我就知道！是关于Shane的，是不是？听着，Draco……Draco！”  
  
然而Draco已经转身向外走了。眼泪已经顺着他的脸颊流下来了。他不能忍受在Harry面前哭。天啊，他有时候就像个小女孩！


End file.
